Body Flicker Technique
|image=Body flicker pt 1.png Body flicker pt 2.png |kanji=瞬身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Body Flicker Technique |english tv=Teleportation Jutsu |jutsu rank=D |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Hideyoshi Nara,Magyaku,Akio Kimi, Alvaro, Caius Kazuto,Uzume Arashi, Magai, Magai/Genin,Souji Senju,Kimiko Hyūga,Sumiyōmi, Ayame,Banira Kurama,Muzai Kaguya,Idiana Uma,Kimi Uchiha, Kanrai Shimoyake, Hibiki Kichiro,Ayumu, In'ei, Akira Kobayashi, Ryotaro Morita, Haranobu Kobayashi, Akichua Kobayashi, Takashi Kazami, Koshiro, Muko,Miyako Senju,Takeo Jikochuu, Kane Soga, Eiseiyake, Bhav Hyuga, Kaidan Nomura, Soru Kurama, Toshiro Ronumaru,Torei Naito,Shin Hyō, Moya, Daisuke Senju, Higro Yakusumi, Marami Natoro, Engetsu Uchiha, Leon Sanyu, Ryu Namikaze,Ryūko Uchiha, Ryuu Uchiha, Kane Uzumaki, Ikuto Uchiha, Shisui Hatake,Shitsui Nakamura ,Takahiro Sakurai,Rakusasu Doreā,Akemi Uchiha, Takumi Oshiro, Harumi, Hayato Shin, Taketsuna, Tao-Long, Kasumi Tōketsu,Asuka, Tyler Solis ,Kasai Uchiha, Ryoji Saeba,Gilgamesh, Shiro Uchiha, Kenji Nagakura, Gray Kazuki, Shin Takahiro, Tomo Kogure, Tenmaku Uchiha, Himuki Kokutan, Harumi Misuteri, Meian Kanō, Shiki Kanō, Naibu Sanguis, Zecht Shinja, Hokusai Uchiha, Yoshitsune Uchiha, Akito Otonashi, Kenji Kayuga, Daisuke Murakami, Arata Uzumaki, Hira Uchiha, Ankoku Kiryū, Kasō, Haru Aburame, Shoji Kengen, Sakin, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Asura Uchiha,Horus Dokuago, Zangetsu Tsuki, Zenryoku, Dakuryū, Saizo Marushagan, Samuru Kyokujitsu, Nōsei, Yōkai Uchiha, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Reitō Yuki, Nichihi, Kagerin Nara, Shiranui Kaguya, Kazuhide, Kazemaru, Maya Fumiko, Isane Kiko, Haruko, Kazuko, Aichi Goron, Rika, Daikoku, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Haru Namikaze, Hitori Koyama,Kukan Yami, Kamon Namikaze,Atsushi Hisashi, Kaizen, Zade Kotaba, Masaki Kotaba, Surā Kotaba, Koyone Takamori, Yukai, Kenshin Uzumaki, Kenichi Suzuki, Kyōshi Takamori, Yuri Otonashi, Siegfried, Naran Uchiha, Tajon Uchiha, Sora Yajuu, Obito Ryou, Ninigi Senju, Tokino, Aojiro, Kyūjika, Eihei Uzumaki, Darui (Ash), Masumi Sarutobi, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Akisu, Yueshi, Kato Hatake, Ketsuya Kazami, Rin Batsu, Sainami, Haigara Sarutobi, Hachiman Shimura, Kawazu, Sayuki, Sutaa Safaia, Rouga Inuzuka, Hiake Tokari, Suteki Kasai, Mizu Tsuki, Stryse Kazuto, Karasuba Musubi, Jitō, Yorinaga |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Shisui Uchiha was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui), likely referring to this technique. The different hidden villages have variations of the Body Flicker Technique, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. Gaara, for instance, uses the Sand Body Flicker (砂瞬身, Suna-Shunshin), which uses sand to cover his movements. Other varieties include the Mist Body Flicker (霧瞬身, Kiri-Shunshin), Water Body Flicker (水瞬身, Mizu-Shunshin), and Leaf Body Flicker (木ノ葉瞬身, Konoha-Shunshin). The Fourth Raikage combined the Body Flicker Technique with the Lightning Release Armour which allowed him to dodge even Amaterasu in a split second. Ace Korimachi uses his kekkei genkai, EMS Release, to create (放射瞬身, Denji-Shunshin) to travel any distance instantly, making it the most effective variation of the body flicker technique. To the user of the Denji-Shunshin, it's as if time has stopped, but to the observer of the Denji-Shunshin, it's as if Ace was never there. When Ace uses his hiden jutsu, Instractive Phasion, with his Denji-Shunshin, he can infiltrate any village completely undetected, as his Interactive Phasion technique makes his chakra undetectable even by Kryonosis, the best tracker summon in the world, and the Denji-Shunshin allows his to travel instantly to his target, allowing him to grab what he needs and get out, literally in an instant. Kane Soga Kane's mastery over the technique, allows him to teleport without even having a puff of smoke appear. Category:Ninjutsu